


Rebel Wings Don't Fly

by aquaticurry



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Drama, Fantasy, Headcanon, Heaven, Jojo cameo maybe?, Other, Self Insert, Self Ship, relationships, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticurry/pseuds/aquaticurry
Summary: You're an angel. You died long ago, and you were a loyal worker of Providence. You and a friend you'd met in Heaven during your work had been promoted to the rank of Primary Angels, and with the ability to travel between plains of existence and more than a hint of curiosity, you made a bet with your fellow employee. If you couldn't find a way to get to Hell, the plane hopping rumor was only myth. But if you didn't return...That bet was quite a mistake.





	1. Prologue

  

You coughed, opening your sore eyes slowly. Everything hurt, or at least stung. Searing pains rushed through your back, cuts and gashes bled, and your burnt, dirtied skin flamed with irritation and torment. You could barely move your weak body, the dirt ground under you covered in blood and feathers. Your own feathers.  
You felt tears well up in your eyes, staring up at the misty, darkened sky above. There was no hope for anything. Guilt washed over you, along with the thousands of questions racing through your mind.  
But, even though you were confused, you felt certain about something. You betrayed Her. You'd angered the woman, and this was your punishment.  
  You must've angered Her bad, for this type of pain. You couldn't recall anything that had happened prior to the fight that caused your doom. Yelling and commands flashed through your mind.

"Y/N, I hear by banish you from the Heavens above! You have betrayed The Fates and broken my trust... I cannot believe you could do such a thing! How dare you forsake me? How dare you forsake us? You know well forbidden relationships are..."

Her booming voice trailed off in your jumbled mind. You blinked, flinching as your warm tears slunk down your battered cheeks. This was it, this was the end. You coughed again, desperately attempting to sit up as blood trickled from your nose and began to gurgle in your throat.  
As you panicked, you began to choke, coughing and gripping the rough dirt ground with your scraped palms. Nothing worked, and you fell back again, covering your face with your limp hands. Beginning to sob, you shook in pain, moving onto your side. Your back felt empty, feathers stuck to it amongst the burns and blood.  
You finally sat up lightly, holding yourself up with a trembling arm and another elbow. You yelped as dirt rubbed into your gashes and burns, trying to scream. The attempts only resulted you hacking up more of the blood, it dripping down your bruised chin or onto the ground below. Your former regal robes were torn and burnt, stained in blood.

"I, Providence, call upon The Fates to banish this traitor to The Lands of Great Despair for all eternity. They shall live in suffering for the rest of the plain's years, forever rotting or disappearing into nothing!"

The Lands of Great Despair? That's in Hell. And, since you were already dead, you couldn't pass again. Unless you became a forgotten soul.  
"No, no, t-that couldn't happen... oh God, w-what have I done..." you cried out helplessly, panic and fear overtaking you. You sobbed, choking up more blood. This couldn't be happening, you couldn't be like this for all eternity, or forgotten...  
There was one person left you could remember you, should remember you.  
"Y/N, it's okay. I'm here, you're alright. Just breathe..."  
Mephistopheles.


	2. Chapter One

"Greetings, my angels!" Providence greeted you as you stepped into Her 'office.' You stood by the entrance, waiting for a fellow worker to get into the room. It was barely a room, sort of a floor with open walls and Her desk, along with the beautiful clouds and light around the area and the long stairway up to Her office.  
As your friend entered the room, you both bowed to the woman. "What have you summoned us for?" the other angel spoke before you could, although the you didn't really want to speak in the first place.  
"I brought you two here for a promotion," She replied quickly, grinning towards him. "Both of you are very hardworking and obedient, so I don't see why you don't deserve an upgrade, job-wise."  
Your friend looked at you, and you glanced back. He smiled wide, wings fluttering. Primary Angels! We can do so much more...  
"Helloooo? Y/N?" Providence chuckled. You hastily looked back at Her, diverting your attention back to your boss. Your friend did the same, jumping a bit.  
"Thank you, your Majesty," you said quietly. She nodded, "It's no problem. Of course, you will be Primary Angels. You know the drill, yes?"  
You glanced at your friend, before you both nodded in unison. "Good! Off you go!" the deity laughed, waving. Your friend turned towards the stairs and started down the golden steps. You quickly caught up, looking at him.  
"So, we're finally Primary Angels," he chuckled. His name was Asher, he was a very appreciated and loyal angel. He died shortly before you did, and he was the first person you befriended after you were hired. Asher had wavy, semi curly black hair that reached his shoulders and a tuft of bangs to match. His eyes were a shining shade of sky blue and he bore some hair around his sharp jaw and around his lips. The angel was tall and very well built, carrying a large set of wings with delicate gray feathers.  
You glanced at him as you trotted down the stairway with him. "That's correct," you responded in a sarcastic tone.  
The angel rolled his eyes. "Don't get all sassy, Y/N. What should we do first?"  
"What do you mean?" you tilted your head. "We'll be assigned another guardian angel role in no time."  
Asher laughed a bit. "Haven't you heard? Once you're promoted to Primary Angel, you can hop through planes of existence."  
"Oh, come on! That's just a rumor!" you scoffed. "You talk to Ben too much."  
The angel growled. "No I don't!" he protested. "Can't we at least try? It'll be fun, Y/N. Please?"  
"You're really begging to me?" you said with a cackle. "That's pretty funny. I'll have to think about it anyways. I'm sure it's against Her rules. Whatever you want to do will probably get us in a whole lot of trouble."  
Asher crossed his arms. "Now you're just being judgmental, dude. C'mon, Y/N! I know you want to go." He nudged your side with an elbow.  
"Go where? You're proving my point," you narrowed your eyes. The fellow angel looked a little surprised.  
He didn't reply for a few moments, blinking. As you looked away and headed farther down the golden steps and onto the regular ground, Asher hastily caught up to you. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
You glared at him. "I said I would think about it!" you raised your voice, making him jump. "Okay, okay!" he threw his hands up and backed away a bit. Annoyed, you continued out on the land and onto the main grounds of Heaven.  
Thoughts clouded in your head. Heaven could be boring at times, but is it worth risking Providence getting angry and receiving a punishment from her? In Asher's eyes, it was, but you...


End file.
